goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou and Betsy's dad unground Dark Bowser/hire Ratchet to melt Mr. Game and Watch
Cast Caillou and Betsy's dad-Eric Dark Bowser and Mr. Gasket-Alan Ratchet-Dave Mr. Game and Watch and Caillou-David/Evil Genius/Zack Rosie and Sapphire-Shy Girl Hannah-Ashley Daisy-Emma Lily-Ivy Doris, Daphne and Ice Princess-Julie Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Plot These fathers get in trouble. Transcript Boris: Man, we can't believe our friend Dark Bowser got grounded all thanks to Mr. Game and Watch. Darnell: We need to think of something. Do you abuse other people? Boris: Yes, Darnell. Child abuse is my thing, especially to my son Caillou. Darnell: We should unground Dark Bowser and hire Phineas T Ratchet to give Mr. Game and Watch a dose of his own medicine. (at Dark Bowser's house) Boris: Dark Bowser, we have a word with you. You are ungrounded forever. As for this, you will help us to get revenge on Mr. Game and Watch. Dark Bowser: Who are you? Boris: I'm Boris Anderson and this here is my friend Darnell. Darnell: Except, I'm from Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures. Dark Bowser: Since child abusing is your favorite things, I will team up with you to get revenge on Mr. Game and Watch. (at Mr. Game and Watch's house) Mr. Game and Watch: Oh no! It's Dark Bowser and he got two child abusers with him! Dark Bowser: That's right! We're taking you to the chop shop! (at the chop shop) Ratchet: So Boris and Darnell, is there anyone I can melt into upgrades? Boris: We got Mr. Game and Watch. Ratchet: Time to go! Mr. Game and Watch (while being melted): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (then his remains are used for upgrades) (at Dark Bowser's house) Ratchet: We did it! Boris: Together! Darnell: Oh no! That must be your mom, Dark Bowser! Ice Princess: Boris, Darnell, how dare you unground my troublesome son and Ratchet, how dare you melt Mr. Game and Watch! That's it! Boris and Darnell, go home and Ratchet, go back to the chop shop! (the trio run scared) Ice Princess: And as for you, you're grounded grounded for 5 days! Go to your room now! (back at the chop shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I can't believe you melted Mr. Game and Watch! What has gotten into you?! Ratchet: I did that to get back at him for getting Dark Bowser in trouble. Madame Gasket: I don't care! Instead of grounding you, I will send you to your father! (Ratchet is sent to his father and his upgrades are flown off) Ratchet (in his sound clip): AH! MY UPGRADES! Mr. Gasket: It's okay son. You can shine no matter what you're made of. Ratchet: STOP IT! NOT AGAIN WITH THAT OLD SLOGAN! (at Caillou's house) Doris: Boris, I can't believe you ungrounded Dark Bowser and hired Phineas T Ratchet to melt Mr. Game and Watch! Caillou: You're a bad father! Rosie: Rosie's mad! Sapphire: Same here! Hannah: Now everyone was reacting to his death! Daisy: Without Mr. Game and Watch, we're nothing! Lily: You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Doris: You heard them! Go to your room now! (at Betsy's house) Daphne: Darnell, I am so mad at you for ungrounding Dark Bowser with your friend Boris and hiring Phineas T Ratchet to melt Mr. Game and Watch! Darnell: But Daphne, that was the only way to get back at him for getting Dark Bowser in trouble. Daphne: I don't care! Do you seriously think that ungrounding Dark Bowser and hiring Ratchet to melt Mr. Game and Watch solves anything?! No! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Go to your room now! Darnell (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:All Dark Bowser deserves Category:All Boris deserves Category:All Darnell deserves Category:Grounded Stuff